


Simple Pleasures

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nature, Polyamory, Rare Pairing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound's first awareness on Earth is her hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a human and a robot knowingly sharing sexual activity. Tactile with mention of energy fields.

She was never supposed to be the primary medic. Ratchet was that.

Ratchet wasn't here, and she was.

Burying her arms in the chest cavity, armor bathed in the slick fluids spilling forth from the injury, she tried to remember everything Ratchet had ever told her about Cybertronian anatomy.

With possibly only moments to spare, she got the shunt valve into place, rerouting the worst of the shrapnel-torn feeder tubes, keeping vital coolants inside the mech. Now, she could actually repair the damage done, never once flinching as the battle raged around her. She was confident the Autobots would protect her, and protect the mech she was going to save, even if she didn't know his designation yet.

`~`~`~`~`

"You're online," Ratchet said, coming over the mech on a repair table. "You can quit taking up space, and go report to Prime."

The mech slowly swung to a sitting position, testing his systems. "Knew I was deactivated, Ratchet. How come I'm not? Didn't see you down there before that round caught me right in the chest plates!"

"My apprentice," Ratchet informed the newcomer. "Local species type, but she's quick, and her hands get in tight spots better than mine."

"So sure I was dying, because there was this light caress along my spark-case, just enough to try and make my frame forget about the pain and think about the last time I 'faced," the mech told his medic, a wry chuckle escaping him.

Ratchet had to laugh, and then he couldn't stop. "You're not the first mech, Hound, to think that about her hands on them," he finally managed. "Only thing is, seems it's the Prime who gets to find out if she's really that skilled when she's doing it on purpose."

Hound's jaw dropped. Their Prime was... involved with an alien? That made the xenophiliac of the Autobot army wonder just how special the lifeforms here were.

And if he could find his own native to see if it was just the medic apprentice or a trait common to the species. Of course, there was always the chance that Prime might share, so Hound could form stronger opinions. He kept that thought in the back of his processor as he reported, laying optics on the small alien who was riding on Prime's shoulder.

"I thought that was you, Hound," Optimus Prime greeted the valuable scout. "We dealt with your pursuit. Now, welcome to Earth. This is Mikaela Banes, Ratchet's student. Will Lennox and Robert Epps are our human liaisons."

Hound noted the distinction in status, accompanied as it was by Prime's ideoglyphs to help further the understanding. Hound's language program was just fine, so he'd caught all if it, but the ideoglyphs implied that Mikaela was an Autobot, directly, while the other two were merely allies.

"Optimus said we could sit in on the briefing, even if it does mean slowing you down with the English language," Lennox said, almost apologetically. He was always uncomfortable with a briefing held so soon after a soldier recovered, even if it was standard, and even if the Autobots didn't require as much time to recoup.

"Not a problem at all," Hound drawled, and Prime chuckled. That was a good sign; Prime had relearned laughter. Was it the human's doing? Did her hands draw that much healing into a mech?

"Hound and 'slow' are old friends. He's the most careful of my scouts, which tells me his information is vital, that he risked detection and pursuit to deliver it," Prime told the others. Hound noted that Mikaela looked him over again at that, before shifting on her makeshift perch. Prime's helm turned slightly, and she rested her hand on his upper faceplates before he offered her a hand to step into so she could be deposited on the walkway with the other humans.

She hadn't even opened her mouth yet, and Hound was fascinated.

`~`~`~`~`

"Let me help?"

The voice startled Mikaela; she wasn't quite used to the newest arrival. Still, the jar was being far more stubborn than she had anticipated.

"Only if you don't break it; I don't want to scrub up pickle juice," she told him. "And hi, I'm Mikaela."

"I know, but we haven't actually spoken; I'm Hound."

"I like that name. It seems to suit you. I've seen you testing your new alt out in the mud, and Optimus speaks highly of your tracking ability," Mikaela told him as she handed over the large jar of pickles.

In his hand it looked so miniature, but he produced a small, specialized grip tool from one digit and was able to use it to eliminate the vacuum lock sealing the metal lid to the glass jar. That she had watched him was fascinating; his short experience with the culture material downloads had indicated she would not think highly of what he had decided was the best part of the planet.

"I am honored that the Prime thinks of me at all," Hound told her with his usual humility.

"Of course he does!" Mikaela quickly defended. "You're one of us."

//Us.// Even she thought of herself as an Autobot. That did not displease the scout at all. "Still, he is busy and has much demand for his time."

Mikaela sighed and took her pickles back. "True." She looked up at him curiously. "Next time it rains, take me out with you?" she asked him. "I haven't been mudding since I was very young."

Hound's spark surged. She would be inside him, her hands gripping him maybe.

"Be glad to."

He was proud of how even his voice stayed. He also found her smile to be a very striking contrast to the normal threat display of masticator display.

He thought he might get used to it though.

`~`~`~`~`

She sat in the passenger side, as many of the humans did with their partners. Hound did not yet have one, but Lennox had said he knew a soldier that would be perfect; it was just a matter of getting orders cut. Hound had listened, nodded, and decided the human military was more riddled with bureaucracy than even Prowl could tolerate.

Right now, none of it mattered. He was gaining speed on the mostly even but soggy terrain, feeling the squelch of mud in his tire treads, letting it fling up in big splats on the windshield. And Mikaela was in the passenger seat, her pheromones growing more noticeable as they spun out again, her hands holding on to the suicide grip and his seat with firm pressure.

He was pretty sure he could overload any moment now, as he enjoyed the way the mud caught on his plating, clinging much like her grip on him. Only, he'd gotten the impression that it was disconcerting to the humans to be that blatantly honest in certain biofeedback protocols.

"Mikaela," Hound said, speaking through the radio, to give her a focus point, because humans were visually fixated. "I may need to, umm, take you back to base shortly." He thought he'd kept his voice even enough to speak, despite mounting pressure on his processor to rechannel the energy loops he was caught up in.

Mikaela then stroked her hand over his seat. "Hound... if you're enjoying it that much, just let go."

"How'd you know?!"

"Think I can't tell the difference in the field of an aroused mech from anything else?" she asked slyly, before petting her hand along his dash instead. It made Hound falter on course with the next honest-to-Primus puddle, and he slid through it without the same flair he'd hit it with before.

"Oh." He was almost too embarrassed, the charge faltering and being diverted to power his strong wheels.

"Would it help if you knew I'm enjoying myself too?" Mikaela asked, shifting in the seat, and a fresh wave of pheromones breaking on Hound's awareness. He gunned his engine, taking off at speed to really show her a massive mud splash.

"Everything says your parental culture is monogamous, and I know you are Prime's chosen consort now." Hound did not divert the energy wave he felt at the mud oozing through his undercarriage now.

"Right. And that means I'm learning his ways, as well as understanding those ways are different... healthier, because jealousy is so rare among the Autobots." Mikaela ran a single finger along the interior line of his dash, tracing out the detailing until Hound was quivering.

"Mikaela..." Hound managed, before he threw them into full speed, braking just right at the edge of a mud flat, and spinning into his overload, his human holding on again, the grip so tight around his suicide grip and back on his seat.

She had a beautiful laugh, he thought before he lost himself in the coursing energies, aided by the scent of her pheromones building and peaking sharply.

`~`~`~`~`

"Did you enjoy your 'mudding' as Mikaela called it?" Prime asked, standing in one wash rack as Hound let the water beat down on him in another.

Hound nodded fiercely. "Do you mind if she does that with me from time to time?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"It made her happy, Hound. Of course I do not mind." Prime turned off the wash rack he was in, going to stand over the air vent to dry some of his internals off.

Hound was pleased to know that, and wondered just where she might be willing to put her hands next time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let's go snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285402) by [Infect the Fandom (BossBot97)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/Infect%20the%20Fandom)




End file.
